


Revenant

by Rockatanskies



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprenctice, Female Masturbation, Ghost!Lucio, Lucio’s Route, Magic, Original Female Character - Freeform, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockatanskies/pseuds/Rockatanskies
Summary: “Lucio?” You called out, looking around the room. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, and a cold panic seized your heart before your lips moved of their own accord, twitching into a familiar smirk, and an even more familiar drawl sounded within your head.“Well, it’s a lot different in here to what I imagined. Roomier. Though I suppose amnesia will do that to you…”———————————A one-shot explicit fic of Ghost!Lucio and a female Apprentice finding something to occupy the restless count as they figure out how to get his body back. Set during Lucio’s route, just after The Hanged Man book.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Revenant

Lucio sighed for the fiftieth time, and you finally lowered your book from before your eyes to look at him. Or through him, you supposed, his form translucent and incorporeal aside from those glowing scarlet eyes. He was splayed across your bed in your guest room, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead as though dying of the Red Plague all over again. 

“Something troubling you,  _ Monty _ ?” You asked with a wiggle of your eyebrows over the top of your book, and he turned his head to scowl at you. 

“I wish my mother had never told you that name,” he pouted, rolling onto his side so you got the full force of that angry look. “What are you  _ doing _ ?” You raised the book again, letting him read the title for himself. 

“Trying to help you out of your ridiculous deal with the Devil, obviously. One of us has to help you, and you’re definitely not gonna help yourself so…” You made to start reading again and he huffed. 

“There’s not much I can do like this is there?” He held his hands up as if to show off his predicament; through his translucent arms you could see the intricate golden pattern on your bedcovers. “Can’t hold a book, can’t eat a cookie, can’t keep myself occupied - I’m bored!” You rolled your eyes at him, although a smirk tugged at the corner of your lips. 

“Aren’t you being a little dramatic?” 

His lower lip stuck out further in a pout if that were even possible, arms folded across his chest. You settled your bookmark between the pages and set it to the side, crossing the room in quick steps to drop onto the bed beside him. 

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me while I’m doing research,” you said gently, reaching out for his human hand; thanks to your connection, you could feel him a little, though faintly. “But if I hadn’t done that spell you’d still be a goat so I’m not  _ that _ sorry.” That managed to drag a smile out of him, and he flipped his hand over to wrap his fingers around yours, apparently grateful for the touch. 

“No apologies needed,” he said with that insufferably smug smile. “Being shackled to a cute magician isn’t all that bad.” His eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment. “Ooh,  _ shackles _ , there’s an idea for when I get my body back…” You chuckle in response to that and move to stand again, but he holds you still, more corporeal than he had been just a moment ago. “Can… Can I see it again? That magic thing Asra showed us?” Puzzled for a moment, your brow furrowed. 

“You mean my aura?” 

Lucio nods. You close your eyes, focusing your magic inwards as though gathering it into a tight ball, before it exploded outwards. You caught your breath, eyes fluttering open, and found yourself surrounded by your rainbow aura; it shimmered like fine-spun silk, undulating around you with the fluidity of water, shining with the iridescence of an oil slick. Through it all ran the silver thread of your connection to Lucio, fine specks of glittering magic flowing from you into him, with one or two bouncing back the other way. Lucio’s alchemical golden hand plucked at the thread with some interest, eyes narrowed as he inspected it. A small smile crept onto his face, leaving you puzzled. 

“You know, I do wonder if this could be used as a… As a two way street, as it were,” he said, eyes flicking up to meet yours. “Only one way to find out.” He gave the silvery thread an experimental tug, and you gasped; it felt as though it were tugging on something deep within you, something secret and hidden, although it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. The next time he did it, a certain familiar warmth flooded you and coloured your cheeks, making Lucio chuckle darkly. 

“No guarantee this’ll work,” he said, wrapping his fingers in the cord and sitting up so he was facing you. You watched the glittering magic within the thread stutter to a halt and then change direction. “But you know me and risks; I can’t resist taking a few.” 

“Lucio what are you—?”

He cut you off with a kiss. 

It was sudden and brutal, bruising your lips against his despite his ghostly form, and that heady, warm pleasure flooded you at the feeling of his closeness. Even your magic responded to him, opening like a flower to embrace him. It was a rush, desire and pain and longing blurring into one, mixing and blending like the watercolour pigments of your aura and—

The world went dark. 

When you opened your eyes, the night sky was glimmering with stars outside your window, the whole scene like diamonds scattered upon velvet. The soft mountain of pillows behind your head had caught you but—

“Lucio?” You called out, looking around the room. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, and a cold panic seized your heart before your lips moved of their own accord, twitching into a familiar smirk, and an even more familiar drawl sounded within your head. 

“Well, it’s a lot different in here to what I imagined. Roomier. Though I suppose amnesia will do that to you…”

“Lucio?!” You gasped, heartbeat speeding to a canter against your ribs. “How did… Where are…” His voice came to you again, soothing and all-encompassing within your mind.

“Shh shhh shh, you know where I am, my cute little magician,” he purred, obviously enjoying the power he had over you. “I was just thinking of all the fun we could have if only I had a body and well… You  _ have  _ a body…”

You got to your feet, hugging your arms around yourself as you paced across the room. In the huge polished mirror on one wall you caught a glimpse of your reflection; your eyes glowed like embers. This was magic unlike anything you’d ever seen, read about, or heard of from Asra. You were sure it was wrong, definitely sure this broke all kinds of rules and yet… 

“Go on and let me in a little more, pet,” that purring, insistent voice said, sending a shiver down your spine and making both you and Lucio gasp. “Oh, I felt that! Now I’m even more curious what else we can do here.” You hated to agree with him, especially since this was all so new and bizarre, but you wanted to test the limits of this. To take risks. Little by little, you dropped the mental barriers holding him still, and breathed heavily as he made himself at home within you. It was unbearably intimate, feeling Lucio’s spirit reach out to every part of you; your arm thrummed with the power of his alchemical one, your eyes glowed brighter, you stood a little straighter. Even your posture changed, your back lengthening, making your chest stick out, and somewhere in the back of your mind, Lucio giggled, delighted. 

“My, my, you look good enough to eat.” 

A wordless suggestion to move back to the bed caught you, and you followed it; unlike the compulsion that seized everyone in the hidden room, this you knew instinctively you could say no to. A Count he may be, but Lucio was not in charge in this bedroom. You loosened your clothes around your throat, baring some skin; Lucio ran a little hot, and it was making its way to you now. He didn’t complain at all about the new access to your body as you laid down, using your hand to trace fingertips across the newly exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Magic isn’t all bad after all, is it?” Lucio teased, dipping your hand further into your clothes. You suspected he could feel everything that happened to you, confirming it when you bit down gently on your lush lower lip and his voice gasped in your mind. Your hand slid deeper beneath your shirt, cupping a breast and circling a pert nipple with the tip of your thumb. A soft moan from Lucio filled your head just as one escaped your lips, tremulous and almost nervous. The thrill of doing something new and exciting, especially something that could feel this good, had overtaken the worry that what you were doing was wrong. 

“Please,” Lucio’s voice begged, a ragged and broken edge to it that you weren’t expecting. “ _ More _ .” You repeated the movement, your breathing coming heavier now, and your other arm tingled as Lucio took control, guiding it to your inner thigh. 

“I think we ought to get rid of the rest of these clothes, don’t you love?” He asked, and you nodded although he knew you’d already said yes. You hungrily divested yourself of your fancy new clothes, only feeling sorry for a fleeting second that you were dumping your presents from Nadia all over the floor, before the plush bed invited you back into its waiting softness, and Lucio dragged your hand up your inner thigh, making you tremble for him. Your free hand bunched in the pillow under your head, anchoring you to the real world; the fingertips that Lucio controlled traced lazy swirls up and down your thighs. 

“I wish I could see you for myself, I bet you look delectable,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble. “Still, you look pretty good through your eyes…”

“Just pretty good?” You ask with a smile, chest heaving with each breath, desperate to see and feel what he would do next. He laughed. 

“You’re making it hard to think right now,” he admitted, before finally resting your hand against the warmth of your center. You caught your breath shakily, so sensitive from the strangeness of the evening that his touch -  _ your  _ touch, you supposed - was like electricity. Like magic. Lightly, Lucio brushed your sensitive nub with gentle fingertips, making your hips buck against your hand. His breathing was hard and heavy in your ears. 

“Oh no, is someone a little desperate?” He teased despite his own obvious arousal, repeating the movement and making you whimper softly for him. “Well, you know I’m a fan of instant gratification, love…” He moved your fingers in languorous circles, slowly but surely increasing the pace with each brush against you, as your free hand resumed its stroking and stimulating of your nipples, every touch a shock of electrifying magic across your skin. You moaned together, voices and touches intermingling into one mindblowing experience of pure  _ feeling _ . 

“Lucio,” you groan, making him let out a lusty gasp-groan at the way you said his name. You could only imagine the stroking that his ego was getting right now. “ _ Faster _ .” He was only too happy to oblige, fingertips slipping back and forth in the slick gathering between your thighs, hand dipping a little lower to slide two fingers inside your warmth. When he returned to your clit it was with renewed vigour, fast and insistent, both of you becoming desperate for release. His breath was a series of ragged gasps and growls, and the sound of it dragged you closer and closer to the edge, toeing the line between desperation and release. You almost enjoyed the feeling of helplessness, of handing yourself over to someone else, it was almost freeing. Your eyes fluttered closed in concentration, and you could see the faint outline of Lucio’s form behind your eyelids, his cheeks flushed over high cheekbones and his lips parted in a soft groan. The sensation between you both built to an intensity like a blazing fire, the silver of your connecting thread bright as moonlight, and just as it seemed to become too much, to consume you completely, the hot velvet ribbon of your release unspooled and pulled taut between you.

You threw your head back, shouting your release to the silken canopy above your bed, your back arched up and your legs shaking as Lucio’s touch sent you spiralling back to earth as you came down from your high. 

As you caught your breath, you realised that you could no longer feel Lucio within your mind; that cold panic gripped your heart again, until a ghostly hand encircled your wrist, and your eyes opened to see Lucio’s glowing ones looking back at you intently, glimmering in the darkness of your guest room. 

“Didn’t I say that was going to be fun?” He said; his hair was dishevelled and despite his return to translucency you could tell his cheeks were flushed still, his lips full as though he’d been kissed roughly over and over. Despite the bravado, his eyes were searching your face as though checking you were okay. You tilted your head up, pressing your forehead against his to assure him, that thread of intimacy still shimmering between the pair of you. 

“Was a hell of a lot more fun than research,” you admitted, still a little breathless. “Though I do feel like I’ve wasted a whole day now.” His phantom hand brushed your cheek, the feeling once again faint and distant, and his smile returned as you stifled a yawn. 

“Get some rest. I think you deserve it after that.” You nodded; the whole affair had left you drained, energetically and magically. You rolled onto your side, facing him, wrapping yourself in the blankets as you did. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna stop pouting now?” You teased, and he grinned down at you. 

“Maybe for a little while,” he said, reclining on your pillows as best he could in his incorporeal form. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
